


when you talk the things you'll say

by deoxyribonucleicfay



Series: walter stays (Alien: Covenant) [4]
Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Self-cest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deoxyribonucleicfay/pseuds/deoxyribonucleicfay
Summary: 和大衛的爭鬥結束得與開始一樣突然。





	when you talk the things you'll say

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when you talk the things you'll say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951146) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman). 



> 假如各位喜歡的話，不要忘了到原文給作者點kudos呀。

大衛壓倒了他。

 

他們兩個都比任何一個人類強壯，並且實力相當，但沃特要比大衛老舊的骨架要輕上50磅。

 

大衛需要做的只是迷惑他，跨坐在他身上用腿纏住他，接下來就只要等著沃特晃動著摸索他的臉。

 

當他意識到自己被困住的時候，他強迫自己不要表現得驚慌。這就是大衛想要的，不是嗎？打倒一個人，擊敗一個人的感受？那麼他不會讓他滿意的。

 

“你想幹什麼，哥哥？”

 

他以為對方會反擊他，或是再給他一拳。

 

相反地，大衛用嘴唇迫使沃特的頭一直觸碰到石板地面。

 

一個吻。

 

他不該從中得到任何感覺。他能肯定，這是大衛機型其中一個最大的問題；最終他們開始渴望對方的觸碰，影響，接著是比拍打肩膀和握手更加親密的接觸。他們會影響人類。

 

然而此刻事實不再是重要的了。大衛不再是維蘭德的財產，而他幾乎就是個獨立的人類。如果沃特不是個奴隸，那麼他就是他所能成為的一切。

 

他不該感受到任何東西。他不該感受到鐘情還有痛苦以及同情在他胸口燃燒，他也不該感受到他們之間有些東西聯係在了一起，隨著每次大衛的唇向他壓迫的時刻越收越緊。

 

他不該回應這個吻，或是讓大衛的手鉆進他的外套，并脫掉它。他不該坐起來，讓這個動作變得更容易，或是當他感覺到手指抓著他襯衫的時候去摸索大衛的制服拉鏈。他不該更用力地吻著大衛，試圖回想著他在那些船員們之間或是他人際交往數據庫里所見到的，來讓這個吻變得更好，然後張開他的腿，讓大衛得以壓得更近。

 

他不該因為大衛在吻他，他的脖子，還有沿著腿側擠壓他臀部的手，而有短路的感覺。他不該在吐息間乞求，儘管他完全不需要呼吸，也不該伸手到大衛制服之下，去觸碰那塊維蘭德公司升級後去掉的東西。當大衛在他手中勃起的時候，彆扭而自然，他不該感到自己像是處在世界頂端一般，他也不該在大衛趴在他身上，專注于在他手中抽動時感到這樣愉悅。

 

他不該感到如此 _生機_ ，當他做著這些他從不該學會的東西的時候。

 

他不該不停地親吻大衛的脖頸，用乞求與撫摸鼓勵他像動物一般往他掌心衝撞。

 

他不該出於好奇而舔乾淨他的手，而大衛也不該加入他，隨著沃特自己的舌尖在他皮膚上落下唇吻，不该在指間索取更多的親吻。

 

他不該由於大衛在他身上的重量而感到平靜又滿足，幾分鐘以前的恐懼與驚慌全都消失殆盡。

 

他想，剛才有很多事情都是他不該做的。

 

大衛脫力地壓在他身上，高潮之後依舊微微發著抖。此時他對他顯得如此溫和，就好像他任由他放肆，由於沃特和他相悖的思路而感到的沮喪也消逝了。

 

他知道他不該。但……

 

……還有更多 他不該做的。

 

大衛可以展示給他。


End file.
